Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 10 = 7x + 2$
Solution: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(9x + 10) - 7x = (7x + 2) - 7x$ $2x + 10 = 2$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(2x + 10) - 10 = 2 - 10$ $2x = -8$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{-8}{2}$ Simplify. $x = -4$